Caravane
by scorpion771
Summary: « Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout làhaut qui gouvernent notre existence. » William Shakespeare.
1. Chapter 1

Voila le premier chapitre ( version corriger, merci Vampire-Master, le chapitre 2 pour bientot ).

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :**

Le pays de la falaise, un petit pays sans grande prétention, une dizaine de petits villages, une grande ville, la capitale, un Daimyo, pas de ninjas propres au pays, mais un accord de défense avec l'un de leurs voisins, le pays de la terre, un pays où règne le calme et la prospérité.

Palais royal :

- Kira-sama, je vous en prie, levez-vous … Kira-sama …

- Une seconde Katarine-chan.

- Il est l'heure.

Une lumière aveuglante emplit l'immense chambre, simple et luxueuse à la fois, la chambre du premier fils du Daimyo était parfaite, le petit garçon de six ans qui l'habitait se leva enfin de son lit.

- Il faut se changer maintenant, Kira-sama.

- Je peux le faire seul, protesta l'enfant.

- Bien sûr, mais le temps presse, dit la jeune femme en retirant le pyjama du petit garçon et en lui enfilant un petit kimono, vous avez un cours avec Maître Zang dans vingt minutes.

- Je ne veux pas y aller, Sho-chan part pour Iwa demain matin, je veux jouer avec elle.

- Vous aurez tout le temps pour la voir en fin d'après midi.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais, Kira-sama, un ordre de votre père ne se discute pas.

Le petit Kira, résigné termina de se préparer seul, sous la surveillance de Katarine, puis, tous deux traversèrent le palais pour se rendre dans la salle de cours du Sensei particulier du prince, Maître Zang.

- Vous êtes en retard Katarine.

- Mille excuses, Zang-san, je n'ai aucune excuse.

- Bon, passons, Kira-sama, êtes-vous prêt pour votre cours de calligraphie.

- Non.

- Fort bien, dans ce cas, commençons.

Pendant plus de deux heures, Maître Zang expliqua à Kira les milles et une façons d'écrire, un cours que le petit Kira n'écouta que d'une oreille, il contemplait le ciel bleu azur en rêvant comme tout enfant de son âge, laissant voyager son imagination telle une feuille dans le vent.

- Kira-sama, m'écoutez-vous ?

- Hein … euh oui sensei, le mouvement du poignet …

- Bien, ou le mouvement du poignet …

Le vieux Maitre poursuivit, Katarine, elle, dormait profondément sur une chaise, Kira se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait réussir a dormir les yeux ouverts, la matinée passa désespérément lentement, bientôt, même Maître Zang piqua du nez, le jeune prince en profita pour s'éclipser par la porte de derrière, il devait absolument voir Sho, parcourant le palais, il arriva finalement devant une grande porte, il entra sans frapper.

- Kira-sama, que faites vous ici, s'exclama la seule personne dans la pièce, un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- Puis-je utiliser votre chemin secret, mon oncle ?

- Ne devrais–tu pas être en cours ?

- Et bien … disons que …

- Inutile d'inventer une excuse, votre père et moi aussi quittions souvent les cours de Maître Zang avant la fin, et je présume que si tu veux utiliser le « chemin », c'est pour aller voir Sho-chan ?

- Oui, je peux ? demanda Kira, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, voyons … c'est d'accord, mais n'oublie pas …

- Vous ne m'avez pas vue, je ne vous ai pas vu.

- Bien, bien, déclara l'oncle en riant, il se leva et poussa une pierre contre l'un des murs, une petite porte cachée s'ouvrit, mais tu devras rentrer avant la fin de l'après-midi, ou Katarine-san aura de gros problèmes.

- Merci mon oncle.

Kira se précipita par la porte, qui se referma derrière lui, après une minute de course, il arriva devant un rideau rouge, derrière se trouvait la cour du palais, il utilisa un chemin connu uniquement des serviteurs de la cour pour sortir discrètement, arrivé dans la ville, il continua pendant vingt minutes pour finir dans un petit parc boisé où une dizaine d'enfants de son âge jouaient tranquilles à l'abri du soleil, il se dirigea vers un groupe de quatre filles qui discutaient, mais avant qu'il ne les ai rejoint, trois d'entre elles étaient déjà parties, il ne restait plus qu'une fille d'environ 8 ans.

- Pourquoi tes copines partent toujours quand j'arrive, Sho-chan ?

- Tu leurs fais peur.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Idiot, parce que ton père est le Daimyo et que toi tu es surement le prochain.

- Et alors, je ne devrais pas leur faire peur.

- De toutes façons, elles sont bêtes, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'as pas des cours le matin.

- Je voulais te parler, avant que tu partes.

- Tu as peur de plus me revoir ? demanda la fille avec un sourire.

- Un peu, avoua doucement Kira.

- Tes bête ou quoi ? je reviendrai, Kira-chan.

- Quand ?

- La formation dure quatre ans à l'académie d' Iwa, mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai souvent.

Le petit Kira la regarda, le visage triste, au seuil des larmes, elle lui frappa l'épaule, ce qui sembla le faire sourire.

- KIRA-SAMA !

Katarine venait d'apparaître devant les deux enfants, l'air terrifié.

- Kira-sama, tout le monde vous recherche, vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte quitter le palais sans une escorte.

- Je suis juste venu voir Sho-chan.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse, venez, dit elle en saisissant Kira par la main et en le traînant vers le palais.

- Au revoir Kira-chan, on se reverra une fois que je serai une ninja.

Le pauvre Kira ne put lui dire au revoir, Katarine le traînait trop vite, il se résigna à la suivre, arrivé au palais, il connut les cris et les phrases habituels de Katarine, jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père, Sandaiyu Kazanara, Daimyo du pays de la falaise.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es de nouveau aventuré en ville ?

- Oui, père.

- Tu sais pourtant qu'il est dangereux de se promener seul en ville.

- Oui, père.

- Bien, à partir de ce jour, tu seras accompagné en permanence par au moins deux gardes du palais, il t'est formellement interdit de sortir.

- Kazanara-sama, je ne pense pas que priver Kira-sama de liberté l'empêchera d'aller où bon lui semble, il connait le palais de fond en comble, rien ne peut … intervint Katarine.

- Il suffit Katarine, votre faute est encore plus grande, je tiens à vous parler ce soir de votre avenir.

- Bien Kazanara-sama.

- Que Kira soit ramené à ses appartements, je choisirai sa punition dans la soirée.

Deux gardes ramenèrent le petit Kira dans sa chambre, il y resta plusieurs heures, on lui apporta le diner, puis vint la nuit, puis vint le sommeil, puis vinrent les rêves, puis les cauchemars et c'est finalement une odeur de grillé qui réveilla le jeune enfant. Il se leva et constata par la fenêtre de sa chambre que le palais brûlait, il se précipita à la porte, mais elle était fermée, vite, il poussa avec difficulté une malle qui dissimulait une petite ouverture, trop petite pour un homme, mais suffisante pour qu'un enfant de l'âge de Kira puisse passer, il arriva dans la chambre voisine, vide et poussiéreuse, continuant son parcours en direction des appartements de son père, il ne vit personne sur sa route, courant inlassablement vers son but, les flammes n'avaient pas atteint l'étage royal , il finit par arriver devant la chambre.

- PAPA, PAPA, cria t'il en entrant, quelle ne fut pas son horreur en voyant deux hommes masqués tuer l'homme, Kira poussa un hurlement d'horreur.

- C'est le fils du Daimyo ? demanda l'un des deux hommes.

- Oui, dit il avant de se précipiter sur l'enfant, à une vitesse que ses yeux ne pouvaient voir, mais rien ne se produit, quelqu'un venait de s'interposer, Katarine, habillée d'un gilet pare balle, d'un uniforme de ninja et un kunai à la main, elle arborait aussi un bandeau d'Iwa.

- Sales bâtards d'ANBU de Konoha, cracha t'elle.

- Tiens, une junin d'Iwa, seule tu ne résisteras pas longtemps.

- Qui te dit que je suis seule

Trois autres ninjas d'Iwa apparurent autour de Kira.

- Juste ça ? tu te moques de nous ? questionna le second ANBU.

- Absolument pas, les gars, retenez ces deux chiens pendant que je mets Kira-sama en lieu sûr.

- A vos ordres, dirent d'une seule voix les trois ninjas.

A une vitesse dépassant l'entendement de l'enfant, Katarine l'agrippa et l'entraîna avec elle hors de la chambre, bientôt elle arriva hors du palais.

- Katarine-chan, papa … papa …

- Kira-sama, veuillez-vous taire, je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Elle continua de courir pendant deux minutes, ils étaient maintenant dans des bois, puis, Katarine s'arrêta.

- Fais chier, dit elle d'un ton féroce.

- Katarine-chan qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda le petit garçon, la voix bégayant.

- Vous êtes malheureusement trop jeune pour comprendre, mais écoutez moi, des méchantes personnes cherchent à vous tuer, il faut fuir, mais ces chiens de konoha se rapprochent, vous allez poursuivre seul, je vais les retenir, continuez pendant deux heures sur ce chemin, vous arriverez à un avant poste d'Iwa, la bas, dites que le palais a été attaqué, le nombre de victimes est total.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ils comprendront, maintenant allez y, et ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte, dit elle, puis elle lui donna un baiser sur le front et disparut.

Kira, désormais seul, obéit et marcha, marcha, marcha, surmontant sa peur du noir, il continua, bientôt le sommeil fut le plus fort, il s'égara sur le chemin, mais bien que ses yeux furent fermés, il continua, encore et toujours, soudain, le vide sous ses pieds, il se sentit tomber, puis la douleur, le goût du sang et pour finir plus rien.

- Est-il mort ? dit une voix dans les ténèbres

- Non, il respire, mais faiblement, lui répondit une autre voix.

- Il faut le soigner.

- Ouais, on l'amène au doc.


	2. Chapter 2

Une faible musique, le murmure mélodieux d'un instrument, c'est sous la protection de cette douce, mais triste, mélopée qu'un petit garçon se réveille.

**Chapitre 2 :**

- Tu te réveilles enfin, mon petit ? demanda une voix, une voix douce, calme, presque apaisante.

- Où … où, je suis ?

- Nous sommes actuellement dans le pays de la pluie, bientôt, nous traverserons la frontière pour le pays du vent. Dis moi, maintenant que tu est réveillé, quel est ton nom ?

- Mon … mon nom, fit il d'une voix hasardeuse, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, devant lui des formes bougeaient puis se calmèrent pour faire apparaître une vieille dame d'au moins 70 ans. Je … je n'en sais rien.

- Plus de mémoire ? tu as reçu un grave choc, physique d'abord, puis mental, il semblerait , mais repose-toi mon petit, plus tard je reviendrai.

Les yeux de l'enfant se refermèrent de nouveau, très vite des images confuses et des sons assourdissants emplirent ses rêves, ses cauchemars. Des visages inconnus passèrent en revue sous ses yeux, des noms, des paroles, des sentiments, un mélange infâme et écœurant de cris et de rires, puis les ténèbres et le calme. Après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, l'enfant se réveilla et se leva péniblement. La pièce dans laquelle il dormait était petite, remplit d'objets, plus loufoques et étranges les uns que les autres. Il s'habilla d'un petit pantalon posé sur le rebord du lit et d'un gilet, puis il sortit. Dehors le soleil frappait à son maximum, une chaleur étouffante, le petit homme marcha, la "chambre" dans laquelle il venait de dormir n'en était pas une, il s'agissait d'une caravane, peinte en rouge et jaune, elle arborait un mot, écrit en grosses lettres, « CIRCUS ».

- Tiens notre petit invité, dit une voix derrière l'enfant. Quand il se retourna, il ne vit qu'un petit homme, aussi grand que lui, pourtant les traits de son visage étaient incontestablement adultes. Alors, bien dormi ?

- Oui … oui, répondit il timidement.

- Tu lui fais peur Hojo, intervint une jeune femme d'un vingtaine d'années, parfaitement proportionnée, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage d'ange, je m'appelle Lucrécia, et toi ?

- Il n'a plus de mémoire, c'est la vieille folle qui me l'a dit.

- Ne traite pas Téioh-san de vieille folle, Hojo, je te l'interdis.

- Pfff, t'es chiante avec tes stupides interdictions.

- Putain, vous avez fini vous deux, jura un jeune homme de l'âge de Lucrécia, Téioh-san a dit d'amener le mioche au doc, une fois qu'il serait réveillé. 

- Ok, je l'amène, et Wutai je t'interdis de jurer, chantonna Lucrécia en prenant le petit garçon par la main et en l'entraînant vers d'autres caravanes.

Elles étaient toutes alignées, non loin de là, le jeune enfant pouvait voir un village, ni grand, ni petit, ce village semblait être une porte vers un désert de sable qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Lucrécia avança en criant à tort et à travers, des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes travaillaient à la construction d'une sorte de chapiteau, finalement la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une caravane bleue sur laquelle était représentée une créature aux allures d'homme, mais au moins deux fois plus grande et plus large, avec un pelage bleu turquoise, ils entrèrent.

- Doc, voila l'enfant, moi je repars bosser, murmura t'elle en faisant entrer l'enfant.

- Bien, bien, tu peux partir, murmura une voix grave dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et toi petit, tu peux t'asseoir.

Il obéit et s'assit, la pièce, à peine plus grande que la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi, était pleine de livres, de matériels scientifiques divers et de reste de nourriture. Sortant de l'obscurité, une gigantesque personne, habillée d'une toge qui le recouvrait complètement, s'avança vers l'enfant et posa l'une de ses énormes mains, poilues et légèrement bleues, sur son front.

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien avant ton réveil ?

- Non, monsieur. 

- Pas la moindre chose, un visage, un nom, un lieu ?

- Bah … je me rappelle de quelques visages, mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

- Bien, il est probable que ton amnésie ne soit que passagère, tu as eu beaucoup de chance, une chute de plus de dix mètres, tu as dormi environ deux semaines, certains pensaient que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Bon, tu ne sembles pas avoir de séquelles autres que ton amnésie, pas de mal de crane, de difficulté à parler ou à respirer ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Tu peux m'appeler doc, comme tout le monde.

- Bien, monsieur Doc.

L' "homme" ria, il consulta quelques ouvrages et fit signe à l'enfant de partir. Dehors, tout le monde s'affairait à la tâche, un jeune homme d'environ 15 ans s'arrêta près de l'enfant sans souvenirs.

- Hé, c'est toi le mioche sans mémoire ?

- Oui monsieur.

- T'es fou ou quoi ? Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, je suis Harry.

- Et moi je ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Très drôle, je sens que tu va te plaire ici, en attendant que tu te rappelles de ton nom, tu seras « tête de nœud »

- Je ne peux pas m'appeler autrement ?

- Tu t'appelles comme tu veux, « tête de nœud ». Bon j'ai du taf, si tu veux tu peux venir, j'ai des truc à apporter au boiteux, tu pourrais le regarder s'entraîner, c'est une bête ce gars, en plus y a cette salop… eu … cette charmante Lucrécia qui est là bas, alors tu viens ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr.

« Tête de nœud » suivit Harry, ils traversèrent la presque totalité du cirque. « Tête de nœud » fut très impressionné, il put dénombrer une vingtaine de caravanes, autour du grand chapiteau divers petites attractions avaient été construites, bientôt « tête de nœud » et Harry arrivèrent dans une partie dissimulée par des bâches, derrière une homme lançait des couteaux sur une cible à plus de dix mètres de distance.

- T'es pas un petit peu loin de la cible, le Boiteux ? demanda Harry 

- La ferme gamin, apprends déjà à te servir de tes dix doigts, après on parlera.

- Justement, je travaille là.

- Un vrai miracle, dit Lucrécia qui venait d'arriver, tu fais la baby-sitter avec le p'tit ?

- Non, je vous le laisse le p'tit « tête de nœud », je suis venu apporter un message au Boiteux de la part du Boss, déclara t'il en tendant une lettre à l'homme boiteux.

- Il ne peut pas bouger son gros derche ce conna…

- JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER LE BOSS, hurla Lucrécia.

- Toi aussi bouge ton derche, et toi Harry, tu rembarques le morveux, j'en veux pas ici.

- Et j'en fais quoi ?

- Rien à foutre.

Pendant que les deux hommes se disputaient, « tête de nœud » visitait les lieux, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, quelques couteaux de différentes tailles posés sur une table, à dix mètres de là, une cible, que Lucrécia rapprocha avant de se positionner devant.

- HE JE SUIS EN POSITION, hurla t'elle.

- Ok, ok, dit le Boiteux, il commença à lancer les quelques couteaux qu'il tenait sans même regarder la cible, Harry partit.

L'homme boiteux se rapprocha de la table et de « tête de nœud ». 

- Si tu me déconcentres et que je tue Lucrécia, ce sera ta faute, alors ne parle pas.

- Bien monsieur.

- Et merde en plus il est poli.

L'homme prit un couteau et le lança, il se planta à quelques millimètres de la tête de Lucrécia, elle ne sembla gère impressionnée, ce qui n'était pas le cas de « tête de nœud » qui regardait, émerveillé par la scène.

- HE LE BOITEUX, PASSE A LA VITESSE SUPERIEURE, JE M'EMMERDE, cria la jeune femme.

- Bien, bien, gamin arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de « merlan frit ».

- Désolé . 

L'entraînement reprit, l'homme sortit une boite d'aiguilles et les lança à une vitesse efrenée, chaque aiguille atteint la cible, tout en frolant Lucrécia puis l'homme sortit une sorte de couteau.

- C'est parti, dit il en lançant l'étrange couteau, tout de suite après, une vingtaine d'autres couteaux, apparurent comme par magie aux côtés de l'autre avant de se planter sur la cible.

- C'était quoi ? demanda l'enfant.

- Quoi, quoi ?

-Ca, le truc là, c'est de la magie ? 

- La magie n'existe pas.

- C'était quoi alors, insista l'enfant.

- Le Boiteux était ninja avant, intervint Lucrécia, les gens aiment beaucoup voir ce genre de divertissement.

- T'as fini de raconter ma vie, gamin, si tu veux rester pour regarder tu la fermes.

- bien, vous pourriez m'apprendre vos trucs de ninja.

- Non, maintenant tais-toi.

L'entraînement reprit, l'enfant passa plus de deux heures à regarder le boiteux, émerveillé par ce qu'il était capable de faire, par la suite, ce dernier, énervé par les commentaires de Lucrécia et le regard de l'enfant, les fit partir. Le reste de la journée passa très vite, « tête de nœud », comme l'appelait désormais presque tout le monde, aida de son mieux, et à la fin de la journée, mort de fatigue, il s'effondra dans son lit et s'endormit.

Tard dans la nuit, Téioh, Lucrécia, Hojo, Wutai, le Doc, Harry et le Boiteux se réunirent autour d'un feu pour discuter de l'enfant.

- On ne peut pas le garder, il est dangereux, déclara Hojo.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, nabot, « tête de nœud » est un chouette gosse, j'l'ai vu bosser toute l'après midi, il se plait ici. 

- C'est pas le problème Harry, dit le doc, tu sais aussi bien que nous d'où il vient.

- Ouais, et si on l'abandonne, il sera tué.

- Pas sûr, intervint Wutai, ils peuvent le garder comme souverain fantoche, il …

- Non, ils ont déjà un pantin, coupa Téioh, je connais les méthodes de Konoha pour les problèmes de politique, ils n'auraient pas attaqué si tout n'était pas déjà prévu.

- On n'a qu'à le donner à Iwa, ils étaient bien sensés être en alliance avec ce pays ? questionna Wutai.

- Non, je les connais bien les gens d'Iwa, ils sont comme à Konoha, ils l'utiliseraient pour créer une révolution, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il veut.

- de toute façon, une chose est claire, commença le Boiteux, si Konoha a fait ça, c'est en prévision d'une guerre.

- T'es sûr ?

- Moi aussi je le pense, acquiesça Lucrécia, une nouvelle guerre secrète pointe son nez, la deuxième …

Soudain, tout le monde se tut, seul le bruit du vent se fit entendre.

- J'y vais, Lucrécia et Harry, vous venez, dit le Boiteux.

Il se leva et partit en direction du désert, suivi des deux autres qu'il avait designé. Les autres restèrent tranquillement autour du feu, seul le vent perturbait le calme, la vieille Téioh regardait les étoiles.

- « Ce sont les étoiles, les étoiles tout là-haut qui gouvernent notre existence » cita t'elle.

- C'est de qui ? demanda Hojo.

- Je ne sais plus, j'ai lu cette phrase il y a bien longtemps dans un vieux livre.

Un léger bruit de pas résonna, les trois artistes réapparurent, Harry saignait légèrement au front.

- Alors ? pressa le Doc.

- Juste deux minables, cracha Lucrécia en lancant dans les flammes deux masques, des masques d'anbu de Konoha. Une guerre approche, je ne pense pas que d'autres connards de leurs espèces viendront 

- Dans ce cas, notre affaire est réglée, commença le Boiteux, le p'tit doit rester avec moi, qui est pour ?

Au fur et à mesure, chaque personne présente autour de feu leva la main, il en fut donc décidé, « tête de nœud », renommé pour l'occasion Kai, resterait avec eux tant qu'il le voudrait.

Et sur les ailes du Temps, les souvenirs disparurent. Une guerre commença, et se termina. Des pays disparurent pour laisser la place à de nouveaux. Des seigneurs avides prirent la place des vieux rois sages. Une lignée s'était éteinte 12 ans plus tôt… du moins c'est ce que le monde pense.


End file.
